Brokenship
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: "Boleh aku bertanya sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Kakashi san?" Itachi menoleh pada Kakashi, melihat wajah dingin pria itu tak juga meluntur. "Apa kau menganggap aku dan dirimu mempunyai suatu hubungan?". Dan mata Kakashi yang sedikit melebar menjelaskan semua sikap Kakashi selama ini terhadap dirinya. Kakashi X Itachi. Ga salah tulis! Itachi as Uke! Bottom! Lime, Lemon dll.


**A/N : **Otak lagi stress! Seme sendiri dijadiin uke orang lain! Itachi sayang~ darling~ Ayam saori stroberi busuk karena aku menjadikan dirimu uke~ #diamaterasu Sasuke+ dirasengan Naruto+ dibom bijuu sama Kyuubi #authornya mati seketika

Maaf karena ini cerita belum kuedit, dan jika ada salah sebut –misalnya Itachi jadi Kakashi dan sebaliknya, aku minta maaf. Nama mereka belibet sih, belakangnya sama-sama 'chi' #ngeles

.

Hehehe... XD Enjoyed Minna san XD~

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Fiction : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Drama romence secuil**

**Rate : M for safety**

**Pairing : KakaIta**

**Slight : KisaIta, KakaAnko, ObiAnko**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Lime, Eksplisit LEMON, OOC kelas berat, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**.**

Pagi hari, waktu untuk memulai semua aktivitas. Juga waktu untuk sang mentari muncul dari ufuk timur. Memberikan kehangatan di tengah sisa-sisa dinginnya malam. Memancarkan sinar kuning keemasannya diantara kabut air yang perlahan-lahan menguap diudara. Menyisakan butir-butir embun pada kaca jendela rumah yang memburam dan daun-daun hijau dipepohonan.

_Srak_!

Butiran embun itu jatuh dari daun saat seseorang dengan tak sengaja menyentuhnya, memindahkan air bening itu pada celana putih selutut yang kini sedikit basah terkena embun. Bergerak dengan konstan mengikuti gerakan kaki yang melangkah cepat pada bata-bata pejalan kaki di taman kota. Sesekali, orang itu berhenti dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada lutut. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali berlari, terus seperti itu hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Kakashi!"

Kepala bersurai putihnya menoleh pada asal suara yang didengarnya, melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya sebatas mata dan mengucapkan salam seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. "Yo!"

Wanita cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan Kakashi dan tersenyum lima jari yang tidak bisa ia artikan apa maksudnya. "Tumben kau tidak menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan atau tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan!" –Oh... itu alasannya.

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum maklum dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi bagian bawah matanya hingga leher dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang begitu pas ditubuhnya sebagai terusan.

"Dan tak seperti biasanya juga kau..." Kakashi melirik jam berwarna silver yang melingkari pergelangannya. " –terlambat, nona Anko."

Wanita cantik itu mendengus mendengar panggilan formal laki-laki di depannya, "Kita tidak sedang bekerja. Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menggelikan begitu Kakashi." Tangannya mengepal dan meninju pelan lengan Kakashi.

"Ah! Iya!" Anko menepuk dahinya dan menoleh kearah kanan dan kirinya, membuat Kakashi menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. "Apa kau melihat pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam kuncir mengenakan kemeja putih, Kakashi?"

Alis Kakashi menekuk dan ia menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban untuk wanita di depannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia temanku, itu loh! Yang kubilang pengusaha muda yang masih kuliah waktu itu."

"Lantas?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku tadi mengajaknya ke sini, karena itu aku terlambat kemari. Dia sulit sekali sih diajak keluar saking sibuknya." Jawab Anko, matanya masih nampak sibuk berkeliaran ke sana kemari mencari orang yang ia maksud.

"Biar kutebak, kau membawanya kemari dan melupakannya saat kau melihatku. Benar?" Cengiran wanita di depannya ini sudah menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kakashi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kebiasaan buruk nona Anko. Tidak baik melupakan seseorang yang kau ajak sendiri."

"Iya-iya! Aku salah! Aku minta maaf!" Anko menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, "Tapi sekarang bantu aku mencarinya."

Kakashi mengangguk dengan satu helaan napas yang panjang, ia menurut saja kala kekasihnya itu menyuruhnya untuk mencari disebelah selatan taman dan dia sebaliknya. Tidak tahu cara apa lagi yang bisa menghilangkan kepikunan Anko untuk tak melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya sesuatu, tapi seseorang.

_Tap_

Langkah Kakashi terhenti sejenak, "Aku lupa menanyakan nama temannya." Sepertinya kebiasaan buruk itu juga menular padanya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus mempersiapkan obat penangkal kebiasaan buruk untuk jaga-jaga hal ini terjadi lagi. Haha... Sudahlah, sekarang ia harus mencari seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir mengenakan kemeja putih dan... mata sekelam malamnya yang tanpa bintang. Hitam yang begitu kontras dengan paras seputih porselen.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Ya?" Kakashi sedikit terkejut saat objek yang dipandanginya dari bangku taman sudah berada di dekatnya. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menatap pemuda _onyx_ di depannya. "Dari mana anda tahu nama saya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kau temannya Anko." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang Kakashi ajukan, pemuda _onyx_ itu malah menanyakan hal lain padanya. Kakashi mengangguk, "Dan anda –"

"Kakashi! Itachi!" Suara keras itu membuat Kakashi dan pemuda di depannya menoleh bersamaan, melihat seorang wanita yang berlari-lari kecil kearah mereka. "Ha~h, akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga!" Suara ceria itu disertai cengiran diwajah Anko.

"Kau tidak menemukanku, tapi meninggalkan aku." Cengiran Anko langsung luntur setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Itachi itu.

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu! Aku kan tidak sengaja, tidak sengaja!" Ucap Anko dengan sesekali menyenggol lengan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan datar. "Oh ya! Kalian sudah kenalan! Kalau belum, sini kukenalkan." Anko menarik sebelah lengan Kakashi dalam pelukannya, "Nah, Itachi. Ini Kakashi, pacarku."

"Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Itachi singkat. Pemuda _onyx_ itu menatap Kakashi, "Uchiha Itachi." tangan porselen itu terjulur ke depan, menunggu tangan lain di depannya untuk menyambut.

Kakashi melengkungkan matanya –tanda jika ia tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Itachi.

"... teman pacarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Berbalik ke kiri lalu ke kanan, begitu terus sejak tiga puluh menit lalu Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Entah mengapa, sulit sekali untuknya memejamkan matanya kali ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia yang akan langsung terlelap jika sudah berbaring ataupun bertemu dengan kasur. Seperti ada yang mengganggunya, namun ia tidak tahu apa.

Ia kembali mengubah posisinya, kali ini menjadi terlentang dan membiarkan mata berbeda warnanya bertatapan dengan putihnya langit-langit kamarnya. Merah dan hitam, bukan hal yang wajar untuk manusia memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Meski pun itu adalah kelainan _gen_ sejak ia dalam kandungan. Tapi selama ini hanya beberapa orang yang tahu tentang warna matanya yang berbeda, sedangkan untuk keseharian. Kakashi menggunakan _softlens_ hitam biasa untuk sebelah matanya.

Mata hitamlah yang menjadi familiar bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Hitam, begitu kelam. Tanpa adanya bintang di yang seakan mampu menenggelamkannya ke dalam dasar jurang terdalam. Mata yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih tanpa sedikit pun warna lain di sana. Seperti porselen. Wajah dengan garis mata yang begitu tegas, hidung yang mancung, juga bibir pucat yang –

Kakashi mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dipikirkannya tadi? Siapa yang mempunyai garis mata yang tegas, hidung mancung juga bibir pucat yang... ia berani bertaruh jika permukaan bibir itu sehalus dalam penglihatannya.

"Ck! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Kakashi." Kakashi mengacak surai putih keperakannya. Ia mengenyahkan beban tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ada yang salah dengannya sampai-sampai ia membayangkan pemuda _onyx_ yang ditemuinya pagi tadi bersama Anko. Dan apa-apaan itu, membayangkan pemuda itu dengan sangat detail hingga memikirkan bibirnya.

Ia harus segera mendinginkan kepalanya. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heran dan sedikit terkejut. Pagi ini Uchiha Itachi seperti biasanya, sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya dengan setumpuk buku yang ia bawa dalam tas selempangannya, berpamitan pada ibu dan adiknya yang selalu merengut saat ia tinggalkan dan dengan ia yang selalu memberi pengertian pada adik kecilnya itu. Tapi pagi ini, Itachi dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumahnya dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai perak yang menyandar santai pada _body_ samping mobil berwarna hitam itu. Laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin dengan Anko, teman kecilnya yang mengajak ia untuk sekedar lari pagi –katanya- dan berakhir pada ia yang terlupakan oleh wanita itu.

Kembali pada keheranannya sekarang, Hatake Kakashi yang tersenyum saat melihatnya keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"Yo!" Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan menyapa kecil pemuda yang baru saja melewati pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Kakashi _san_, sedang apa di sini?" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Kakashi, melihat laki-laki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk padanya. "Apa kau ada perlu denganku?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ah... sebenarnya..." Kakashi memalingkan pandangannya ke samping sebelum menatap _onyx_ Itachi. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan –tentang Anko." Lanjut Kakashi.

Itachi mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tapi sekarang aku harus berangkat ke kampus. Bagaimana kalau nanti saja –"

"Kalau begitu kuantar." Nada bersemangat Kakashi membuat Itachi terdiam dan menatap laki-laki di depannya itu. "Kau tidak berencana untuk terlambat kan?" Menimbang sebentar sebelum Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, maaf merepotkan."

Kakashi tersenyum dan membukakan pintu depan mobilnya, "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

.

.

.

Canggung, kebingungan, dan akhirnya terus diam. Kakashi tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana dan mengenai apa. Jujur saja, ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya yang dengan sadarnya bangun pagi ini dan lagi-lagi. Memikirkan hal yang sama yang membuatnya harus begadang hampir semalaman dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini duduk dikursi kemudi dengan sosok pemuda _onyx_ yang duduk di sampingnya. Terus diam sejak lima belas menit lalu mobil ini melaju dijalanan.

"Jadi?" Kakashi melirik sampingnya saat mendengar suara baritone pemuda _onyx_ itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu mengenai Anko?"

Kakashi berdehem pelan, "Begini, kau tahu tentang kebiasaan buruk Anko, bukan?" Bagus Kakashi, kau punya topik yang bisa kau bincangkan dengannya.

Itachi mengangguk, "Apa kau berencana untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan itu?"

"Semacam itulah." Jawab Kakashi, "Tapi sepertinya sulit kalau aku sendiri saja." Ujarnya, ia mengangguk saat Itachi memberinya arahan kemana ia harus membawa mobilnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu." Ucapan Itachi barusan membuat Kakasi sepenuhnya menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" Itachi mengangkuk saat mendengar nada bersemangat laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Sedikit terkejut juga dengan respon Kakashi yang begitu antusias setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu besok, jam sepuluh. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Kakashi.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, mengingat-ngingat jadwal kuliah dan pekerjaan di kantor miliknya sebelum mengangguk. Memastikan jika dirinya bebas pada jam yang disebutkan Kakashi tadi.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Bagus, aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh nanti. Pastikan kau sudah siap, ok?" Ujar Kakashi. Itachi kembali terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Kita sudah sampai."

_Onyx_ Itachi menatap samping kaca mobilnya, gedung besar dengan tulisan Universitas Konoha terpampang jelas pada bangunan megah itu. Tapi, bukankah ia tidak mengarahkan kemana jalan yang harus Kakashi ambil untuk pergi ke kampusnya sejak ia bicara tadi. Lalu, bagaimana Kakashi bisa tahu?

"Ada yang salah Itachi _kun_?" Pertanyaan itu membuatnya menatap pemilik marga Hatake di sampingnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Ucap Itachi, ia melepaskan _safety_ _belt_nya dan membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok." Kakashi tersenyum dan kembali memacu mobilnya meninggalkan Itachi yang senantiasa berdiri ditempatnya tadi. Lalu setelah belokan pertama, Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya. "Ck!" Ia berdecih dan mengantukan dahinya pada setir mobil. "Sebenarnya apa sedang coba kau lakukan Kakashi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti ucapannya kemarin, Kakashi datang tepat jam sepuluh dengan mobilnya yang sudah terparkir apik di depan rumah Itachi. Tak lupa dengan senyuman yang selalu ditunjukan laki-laki itu setiap bertemu dengannya –atau itu memang kebiasaan dari pria berambut silver itu? Itachi menyetujui pemikiran keduanya.

"Sudah siap?" Pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dijawab anggukan ringan darinya. Laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menunggu ia untuk masuk. Itachi hanya duduk dalam diam dengan pandangan yang terus menatap Kakashi yang beralih pada pintu kemudi.

"Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk berbincang." Ujar laki-laki itu, Itachi memilih untuk tak menjawab dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Sedikit enggan untuk melihat Kakashi. Sedikit diralat, enggan melihat penampilan Kakashi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dengan kemeja coklat yang begitu pas ditubuhnya –menunjukan setiap lekukan pada tubuh atletisnya dan celana _jeans_ berantai di sisi kirinya. Kakashi terlihat seperti pria metroseksual yang sangat berbeda saat kemarin ia melihatnya menggunakan pakaian formalnya.

Tempat yang dikatakan Kakashi tadi bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Butuh empat puluh menit untuk perjalanan dengan mobil dan barulah mereka bisa sampai ketempat bertuliskan _Spiral_ _Cafe_ yang ditulis besar-besar pada papan yang dipasang dibagian atas bangunan yang cukup sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa kursi kayu yang mengitari meja kayu di depan _cafe_ dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat bercakap-cakap akrab.

"Itachi _kun_, kau masuk?" _Onyx_ Itachi melihat Kakashi yang menahan pintu masuk _cafe_ dengan sebelah tangannya. Menunggu dirinya yang masih berdiri di samping mobil.

Kakashi tersenyum saat pemuda _onyx_ yang sempat berdiri diam di depan _cafe_ berjalan melewatinya yang menahan pintu. Ia berjalan masuk mengikuti pemuda itu dan memberi gestur agar pemuda itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Sedikit lebih ke dalam, dalam bangunan _cafe_ itu terlihat sangat berbeda dari luarnya. Kesan minimalis yang terlihat pertama kali ditiadakan saat bagian dalam _cafe_ itu begitu penuh dengan warna-warna pekat, merah marun, hitam dan beberapa berwarna biru tua. Terkesan lebih berkelas.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi melambaikan tangannya saat melihat lambaian tangan lain tak jauh di depannya. Manik hitamnya melihat pemuda dengan surai pirangnya berjalan mendekatinya dan berhenti di depannya. "Kemana saja kau, heh?" Dua tangan yang terkepal saling beradu tinju dan pukulan ringan didada.

"Kerja, kau harusnya tahu aku jarang mampir karena apa Naruto." Ujar Kakashi pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu. "Ah, ini Itachi temanku." Kakashi memiringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan naruto melihat pemuda _onyx_ yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Halo, Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto, ok!" Cengiran lebar laki-laki di depannya dibalas oleh senyum tipis Itachi. Orang yang menyenangkan, adalah kesan pertamanya untuk laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

.

.

Hari ini berjalan cepat untuk Itachi, setelah perkenalannya dengan seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Kakashi dan dirinya berbincang cukup lama dengan pemuda itu sebelum pemuda pirang itu harus pergi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena seseorang meneleponnya dengan nada yang cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Itachi yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Kakashi memulai pembicaraan yang seharusnya memang mereka bicarakan dari awalnya. Mengenai Anko, kebiasaan buruknya dan macam-macamnya lagi tentang wanita cantik sedikit tomboy itu. Tapi, pembicaraan mengenai Anko seperti bukan hal utama bagi Itachi. Itu karena Kakashi tak membahas Anko setelah hidangan yang dipesannya diantar oleh pelayan _cafe_. Dan selanjutnya, pemilik surai putih keperakan itu menanyainya berbagai hal. Menanyainya –mengenai dirinya. Bukan Anko yang ia jawab seadanya.

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut hingga warna langit berubah kejinggaan, menandakan jika hari sudah beranjak sore dan Kakashi mengantarkannya pulang. Memberikannya senyuman ramah seperti biasa yang dilakukannya dengan kalimat terakhir yang membuatnya harus mengernyitkan dalam alisnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok." Dan Kakashi berlalu pergi dengan ia yang memandang lalu kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi sudah berada di depan rumah Itachi. Melemparkan senyum ramahnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Itachi. Mengantarkan pemuda _onyx_ itu ke kampusnya dan berlalu pergi setelah Itachi menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Terus dan terus seperti itu hingga ini kali kedua Minggu lamanya Kakashi terus mengantarnya dan kadang juga menjemputnya tanpa memberitahu Itachi terlebih sekarang ini, ia yang baru saja selesai pada kelas terakhirnya hari ini. Saat tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sudah berada di depan kampusnya. Namun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, wajah tertutup maskernya memang tak bisa menunjukan perubahan ekspresi apa saja menggambarkan keadaan dari laki-laki bersurai putih keperakan itu. Tapi hanya dengan mata kelamnya yang begitu dingin saat bertatapan dengannya. Itachi tahu ada yang tidak beres. Terlebih lagi saat laki-laki itu menarik tangannya keras dan berjalan cepat untuk memasuki mobilnya. Ia bertambah yakin dengan keadaan Kakashi yang tidak dalam kategori baik.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ckiiit_!

Reman mendadak itu membuat aspal jalanan menghitam karena kerasnya ban untuk berhenti berputar setelah lajuan kencang di atas delapan puluh kilometer perjam. Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat sebelum kehilangan kendalinya dan tergelincir melewati jalanan aspal.

Itachi terus diam, tak sekalipun mengucapkan kata selain keheningan di tengah suasanya canggung dan tak mengenakan antara dirinya dan laki-laki yang kini memegang erat setir mobil hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Siapa?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar ditahan olehnya. Pandangannya masih terarah lurus ke depan, tak sekalipun menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"..."

"Siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi?" Kakashi kembali bertanya dengan memperjelas maksudnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu Kakashi _san_?" Itachi menoleh pada Kakashi, melihat wajah dingin pria itu tak juga meluntur. "Apa kau menganggap aku dan dirimu mempunyai suatu hubungan?" Itachi sangat berhati-hati dengan setiap kata pada pertanyaannya kali ini. Dan mata Kakashi yang sedikit melebar menjelaskan semua sikap Kakashi selama ini terhadap dirinya.

_Klek! –Blam_!

Itachi membiarkan Kakashi keluar dari mobilnya, memberikan laki-laki itu untuk berpikir dalam keadaan kepala dingin. Ia memang merasa aneh, dengan semua sikap Kakashi padanya. Kakashi yang menemuinya bukan untuk menanyakan Anko lagi, tapi untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengobrol dengannya dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ataupun bepergian ketempat-tempat yang diketahui pria itu. Sesuatu yang aneh, jika yang diminta untuk menemani adalah laki-laki seperti dirinya.

Cukup lama untuk Kakashi berada di luar mobilnya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali duduk. Pikirannya kacau. Sangat kacau sampai-sampai ia harus dikuasai amarahnya saat melihat pemuda _onyx_ itu berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang terlihat sangat akrab dimatanya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, tapi entah mengapa saat melihatnya Kakashi merasakan dadanya memanas dan amarah langsung mengusai dirinya. Sudah cukup untuknya kali ini.

_Klek_!

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kakashi tanpa sedikitpun bertatapmata dengan pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya. Ia kembali menyalakan mobilnya namun niatnya terhenti saat kunci mobilnya ditarik keluar Itachi.

"Ini perselingkuhan, aku yakin kau tahu apa artinya Kakashi." Pandangan Kakashi langsung terarah pada manik kelam pemuda di sampingnya. Pandangan matanya memancarkan kebingungan yang kentara atas ucapan pemuda itu tadi.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, enam bulan menjadi kekasihku. Bukan seseorang yang peka meski kau melakukan hal seperti tadi di depannya." Kakashi bertambah bingung dengan apa yang Itachi bicarakan. "Tapi berbeda dengan Anko, dia akan mengetahui ini cepat atau lambat. Apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya?"

"Aku memberimu pilihan. Ya atau tidak?"

Bukan suatu jawaban yang didapat Itachi, tetapi sesuatu yang lain. Sebuah tekanan kuat pada bibirnya yang langsung terbuka tanpa persiapan. Membuat lidah Kakashi dengan mudahnya memasuki rongga mulutnya. Melesak masuk dan menjilati setiap barisan gigi, langit-langit dan menarik lidahnya dengan keras hingga ia tak kuasa menghalau erangannya untuk tidak keluar. Itachi bahkan tak melihat sejak kapan _masker_ hitam yang dikenakan Itachi sudah turun hingga leher pria itu.

Ciuman itu begitu seduktif, menuntut dominasi dari Itachi. Saling memagutkan lidah mereka dengan entah berapa tetesan saliva yang jatuh dari dagu Itachi karena cumbuan itu begitu basah.

Itachi meremas kemeja Kakashi saat bibir bawahnya ditarik dengan kencang oleh Kakashi, memberikannya gigitan-gigitan kasar yang membuat dadanya semakin sesak. "Ka –kakashi..."

Keputusan yang salah bagi Itachi untuk menyuarakan nama laki-laki yang tengah mendominasi mulutnya kini. Karena erangan Itachi membuat Kakashi semakin bersemangat dengan tangannya yang ikut melibatkan diri. Menyusup masuk dalam T-_shirt_ biru tua yang dipakainya.

"Hentikan... Kakashi."

Kakashi tak mendengarkan, ia tak lagi membungkam belahan bibir Itachi. Namun lidahnya menjilati leher dan tulang belikat Itachi denga beringas. Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang membuat kulit Itachi meremang dan bergidik atas perlakuannya. Kakashi memberikan satu jilatan panjang dan menghisap kuat perpotongan leher Itachi. Membuat pemuda _onyx_ itu mengerang kencang dengan lelehan saliva yang terus menetes jatuh dari bibirnya.

_Sreek_...

Bunyi resleting yang ditarik membuat Itachi langsung menghentikan tangan Kakashi yang mencoba untuk menarik celananya. "Hentikan... jangan di sini." Kakashi menggeram tak sabaran. Manik hitamnya menatap warna yang sama dengannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia berdecak sebelum membenahi pakaian Itachi yang sudah tersingkap ke atas dan menaikan kembali resleting _jeans_ Itachi.

Mata kelam Kakashi berkilat saat menatap wajah memerah Itachi, "Kau tidak akan protes jika kita melakukannya di rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Ibuku memang sedang tidak ada, tapi Sasuke –"

Kakashi mengecup bibir Itachi, "Biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi ponsel hitam miliknya yang tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Naruto, datang ke alamat yang kukirimkan ke _email_mu sekarang. Akan kujelaskan nanti." –_Pip_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus tanpa menunggu balasan dari orang yang ia hubungi, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah pergi dari sini dan menyelesaikan apa yang ia mulai.

Kakashi melajukan mobilnya kencang –jalanan ini cukup sepi karena ia mengambil jalan tol menuju rumah Itachi. Matanya melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, pemuda itu tengah melihat keluar dari kaca samping mobilnya. Ia tersenyum dan membawa tangannya untuk membelai sisian wajah Itachi.

Pemuda ini akan menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Kakashi berhenti tepat di depan rumah Itachi, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan rumah itu dengan tidak sabaran. Lalu ia melirik anak laki-laki yang umurnya tak lebih dari tujuh tahun terus menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kaka –"

"Jaga anak itu, aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Kakashi tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia dengan cepat berjalan melewati pemuda pirang itu dengan sebelah tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Itachi. Membuat pemuda _onyx_ itu harus mengikuti langkahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aniki~!" Suara anak kecil itu membuat Kakashi melambankan sedikit jalannya dan melepaskan gengggamannya, membiarkan Itachi untuk bicara pada adiknya.

"_Otouto_, _Aniki_ punya urusan sebentar. Kau janji akan bersikap baik pada Naruto _nii_ bukan?" Itachi berjongkok dan mengusap lembut surai raven Sasuke.

"Tapi _Aniki_ mau apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Sudahlah _Gaki_, kakakmu punya urusan orang dewasa. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak bolah ikut-ikutan!" Naruto mengangkat belakang kaus Sasuke dengan satu tangannya hingga anak itu bergantungan ditangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku _Dobe_!" Sasuke memberontak dan menendang-nendang kearah Naruto, tidak terima dengan perlakuan laki-laki durian itu yang mengangkatnya seperti seekor kucing.

"Ck! _Kuso gaki_, diam sebentar! Itachi pergilah, biar kuurus adikmu ini." Ucap Naruto, urat kekesalan diwajahnya semakin bertambah saat Sasuke berhasil menendang sesuatu diantara selangkangannya dengan telak.

"P –pergilah!"

Itachi sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Naruto namun ia tak sempat menyuarakan pikirannya itu saat tangannya kembali ditarik Kakashi yang langsung berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat untuk membuka sepatu miliknya karena Kakashi nampak tak ingin ada lagi yang mengganggunya.

Mereka belum mencapai kamar Itachi, namun langkah mereka tiba-tiba saja melamban dengan desahan dan ciuman yang diselingi kecipakan saliva di tengah langkah tak beraturannya. Kakashi menghimpit tubuh Itachi diantara dinding dan tubuhnya yang mendekap erat sang pemuda _onyx_. Mengelimininasi semua jarak antara tubuh yang sudah begitu dalam keadaan _high_.

Tangan Kakashi menyelinap masuk dalam T-_shirt_ biru Itachi, mengelus punggung halus pemuda itu dengan jemarinya yang bergerak naik turun. Memberikan sengatan-sengatan layaknya listrik kecil yang menggelitik perut Itachi. "Ka –kashi..."

Kakashi melepaskan cumbuannya dan menatap wajah sayu Itachi, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat begitu sensualnya ekspresi yang ditunjukan Itachi sekarang. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat T-_shirt_ Itachi, menariknya ke atas dan meleparnya entah kemana. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi, lingkupan matanya kini hanya tertuju pada pemuda dihadapannya.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Itachi, ia mengecup pipi Itachi dan menggisikan wajah mereka. "Itachi." Suaranya begitu seduktif, menyalurkan napas hangatnya yang menyapu daerah sekitar telinga dan tengguk Itachi. Ia merunduk dan mencium kulit lembut pemuda _onyx_ itu dengan permukaan bibirnya. Begitu halus, dan sedikit basah terkena tetesan saliva pemuda itu.

Tangan Kakashi meremas selangkangan Itachi dengan sedikit keras, menimbulkan lenguhan panjang bagai musik pengiring untuk Kakashi. "Aku menginginkanmu." Ia berbisik dengan napas hangat yang sengaja ia tiupkan ditelinga Itachi. Dengan bibirnya yang sesekali mengecupi pundak tegap pemuda itu.

Bunyi resleting yang diturunkan sedikit membuat Kakashi terkejut, ia menunduk dan menatap sebuah tangan yang tengah membuka kancing celana _jeans_ donker miliknya. "Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Kakashi." Manik Kakashi tak sekalipun ingin beralih saat ini. Wajah yang mengukir senyuman dihadapannya mrmbuatnya tertaku untuk sesaat. Itachi yang tersenyum padanya dengan tulus.

Jemari mereka bertautan, menggenggam erat. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menuntun langkah kaki keduanya memasuki sebuah pintu coklat berlapiskan pernis mengkilapnya.

_Ctik_!

Lampu ruangan itu menyala setelah Itachi menekan tombol lampu di samping pintu kamarnya. Ia melenguh saat Kakashi menciumi tengkuknya dari belakang, meremas erat selangkangannya yang masih tertutupi _jeans_. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras diselangkangan Kakashi.

Celana jeans Itachi melorot saat tangan Kakashi menurunkannya hingga sebatas lutut sebelum dilanjutkannya dengan kaki yang menekan celana itu hingga menyentuh lantai. Itachi mengangkat satu persatu kakinya dan mengenyahkan celana itu dari kakinya. Mengekspose betis dan paha putih Itachi dengan bebas. Tangan Kakashi meraba setiap jengkal kulit putih itu dengan tangannya. Halus, kulit Itachi lebih halus dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini. "Apa laki-laki itu menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Itachi bergidik saat lagi-lagi napas hangat Kakashi menyapu tengkuknya.

"Sama halnya dengan yang kau lakukan dengan Anko." Jawab Itachi, ia mendengar dengusan kecil Kakashi setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau membahas orang lain saat tengah melakukan ini denganku." Jemari Kakashi menelusup masuk dalam boxer Itachi. Menggenggam sesuatu yang nampak sudah cukup menegang di sana. "Kau menikmatinya Itachi?"

"Ukh..." Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas erat kemeja yang dikenakan Kakashi. "Kau –yang menanyakan tentang Kisame padaku." Lutut Itachi gemetar saat tangan Kakashi mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa diantara aku dan dia yang bisa membuatmu klimaks lebih cepat." Kakashi menggigit pundak Itachi dan menghisapnya kencang hingga tanda kemerahan yang begitu kentara terlihat dikulit pucat Itachi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menandaiku." Itachi meremas kemeja Itachi lebih kencang saat desiran cairan mengalir cepat pada kejantanannya. "K –Kakashi... AAH!" Cairan putih menyembur hingga membasahi sebagian wajah Itachi karena Kakashi dengan sengajanya menegakan kejantanannya agar menemburkan sarinya ke atas. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Itachi dipenuhi cairannya sendiri.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih baik?" Tanya Kakashi, tangannya masih senantiasa memainkan kejantanan Itachi yang sudah melepas di bawah sana.

Itachi tersenyum lemah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Kakashi, kakinya sudah terlalu lemah untuk menahan bobotnya sendiri. "Kalian berdua sama-sama mesum." Itachi meringis saat sesuatu melesak masuk pada bagian belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini." Kakashi mendorong masuk jari tengahnya hingga titik terdalam yang dapat dijangkau jarinya. Membuat Itachi melenguh panjang karena jari Kakashi yang langsung menyentuh prostatnya.

Kaki Itachi melangkah perlahan dengan sedikit dorongan yang Kakashi berikan di belakang tubuhnya –termasuk dengan jari laki-laki itu yang terus keluar masuk dalam rektumnya. Tubuh Itachi perlahan terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, Kakashi langsung menindih tubuh terlungkupnya dan kembali memasukan jarinya dalam rektum Itachi. Kali ini dua jari, dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat.

"Ah! Kakashi..."

'Kuso!' Kakashi mengumpat saat melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah, ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih dari ini. Kejantanannya sudah sangat sesak untuk tetap tertawan dalam celananya. "Maaf Itachi, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya untuk Kakashi, ia melenguh saat Kakashi mencabut kedua jarinya dari dalam rektumnya. Membuat rektum yang merenggang karena tiba-tiba saja kosong kembali menutup dengan kedutan yang terlihat begitu ingin menghisap sesuatu. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya melihat itu.

Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menurunkan celana jeans dan _boxer_nya hingga lutut dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menahan pinggul Itachi agar tetap terangkat. "Aku mulai." Ucap Kakashi, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengocok sedikit penisnya sebelum ia arahkan pada lubang berkedut di depannya.

Kakashi mengerang saat dorongan pertamanya sedikit menyakitkan, meski matanya tak sekalipun melewatkan setiap detiknya saat bagian demi bagian kejantanannya terlahap lubang ketat Itachi. "Keh... kau sempit sekali –Itachi..." Tubuh Kakashi membungkuk, menempelkan perutnya hingga punggung Itachi. Ia merah jemari yang meremas selimut biru donker Itachi untuk saling bertautan.

"A –ah...! Kaka –shi..." Sebelah tangannya meraih wajah Itachi yang terus ditenggelamkan sang empunya di antara bantal. Ia tersenyum saat melihat iris _onyx_ pemuda itu terlihat basah dan memerah. Bibir Itachi mengecup kedua mata Itachi dan menjilat lelehan cairan asing yang keluar dari mata Itachi. Lalu ia mengarahkan bibir itu untuk menyentuh belahan bibir Itachi yang terbuka. Kakashi menyusupkan jemari diantara belahan bibir Itachi. Menjepit lidah pemuda itu dan menariknya keluar.

"Itachi..." Kakashi menggerang, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi, dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukan seluruh kejantanannya dalam anus Itachi. Erangan sakit Itachi sedikit diredam oleh ciuman yang dilakukannya.

Sakit, namun karena Kakashi langsung mengenai postatnya, Itachi juga merasakan rasa lain di tengah rasa sakit itu. Sesuatu yang membuat perutnya bergejolah, merasakan panas yang membuatnya mengerang keras.

Kakashi diam untuk beberapa saat, menunggu napas Itachi kembali stabil dan membiasakan diri dengan ia yang berada dalam tubuhnya. "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi, tangannya menyingkap sedikit rambut Itachi yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu. Ia menarik ikat rambut Itachi yang nampak tak lagi berguna karena memang hampir terlepas dari rambutnya. Itachi menoleh ke belakang, mencium bibir Kakashi singkat dan menggangguk. Memberi izinnya untuk Kakashi bergerak.

Pinggul Kakashi bergerak mundur, mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit batang kejantanannya dari lubang Itachi. Ia mengerang merasakan setiap remasan dinding-dinding berkerut itu pada kejantanannya lalu kembali memasukannya. Ia bergerak perlahan, keluar masuk dengan tempo yang lamban. Berusaha untuk sedikit memberikan pelumas disetiap pergerakannya.

"Kakashi... –AH!"

Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat desahannya tak lagi bisa ia redam namun tangan Kakashi mencegahnya, "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu." Ia mengerang merasakan kuluman hangat Kakashi pada cuping telinganya.

Desahan panjang, melenguh juga suara-suara yang terus menyerukan nama orang di atasnya. Itachi bergerak begitu liar saat Kakashi tak lagi menggunakan tempo untuk memasukinya. Laki-laki bersurai silver itu terus menubruknya dengan kencang. Membalikan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang anusnya.

Suara kecipakan, setiap sodokan yang membuat ranjang yang menjadi alas kegiatan mereka berdecit. Kakashi kembali mencium bibirnya, melesakan lidahnya masuk dan kembali menyapu seluruh rongga mulutnya. Tak peduli saat saliva dan peluh yang menetes disetiap pori kulit mereka tercampur. Memadukan tubuh panas mereka dalam kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Untuk saat ini, tak ada lagi yang lebih penting dari saat ini.

Kakashi berdesis saat merasakan remasan kuat dinding rektum Itachi, ia berdecak – anus yang menyempit membuatnya lebih sulit untuk bergerak.

"Ka –kashi... Ah! AH...!" Desahan keras itu semakin membuat Kakashi mempercepat gerakannya karena ia tahu jika Itachi sebentar lagi mencapai batasnya.

"Sebentar lagi." Ucap Kakashi, ia menghisap kuat bahu Itachi dan menggigitnya. Meredam erangannya saat cairan hangat mengalir cepat pada kejantanannya.

"Kaka –AAH!" Desahan panjang Itachi bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putoh sperma yang membasahi perutnya dan Kakashi. Ia melenguh saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas dengan cepat memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Begitu banyak hingga Itachi bisa merasakan semburannya mencapai perutnya.

Terengah-engah, napas panas keduanya saling beradu diudara. Kakashi menatap wajah sayu di bawahnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Itachi. Ia mencabut keluar kejantanannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang pemuda _onyx_. Tubuhnya berbaring miring menghadap Itachi dengan tangan yang mengusap peluh diwajah Itachi.

"Kau dan aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan Kakashi _san_." Ucapan lirih di tengah napas yang terenagh itu membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kakashi seraya menarik tubuh Itachi dalam pelukannya.

Ia sangat tahu depan pasti apa yang mereka mulai. Suatu ketidak pastian, yang akan membuat mereka harus berada dalam kebohongan. Hubungan yang akan menyakiti setiap sisi dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang berubah setelah apa yang mereka lakukan hal itu, Kakashi tetap melakukan kebiasaan barunya. Mengantar Itachi –kekasihnya pergi ke kampus, menjemputnya dan sesekali mereka keluar bersama hanya untuk berbincang. Masih sama, hanya saja intensitas dari kebiasaan itu sedikit berkurang. Kakashi mengerti apa yang membuat Itachi melarangnya untuk terlalu sering bertemu. Ia sudah terlalu terobsesi pada pemuda _onyx_ itu hingga melupakan seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi prioritasnya.

Anko, wanita bersurai hitam yang baru saja mencercahnya dengan berbagai kalimat sindiran dan pukulan yang tak bisa dibilang lembut tepat diperutnya dengan alasan dirinya yang jarang sekali menghubungi wanita itu akhir-akhir ini. Kakashi hanya bisa memberikan senyum kecilnya dan kata maaf yang dihadiahi dengusan sebal kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau kumaafkan. Tapi dengan syarat besok kau harus ikut denganku." Ucap Anko. Ia memberikan tatapan mengancamnya pada Kakashi. Mengisyaratkan jika ia tidak ingin dibantah dengan alasan apapun.

"_Yare-yare_." Kakashi menghela napasnya dan mengangguk pasrah. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Senyuman lebar serta merta menghiasi wajah Anko. "Khukhu... Aku ingin mengejutkan Itachi yang pergi mendaki besok dengan kita berdua yang sudah menunggunya sesampai dia di sana."

Alis Kakashi terangkat, "Maksudnya membuat dia kesal karena kau yang tidak diajaknya malah tiba-tiba muncul, benar?" Anko tersenyum saat Kakashi dengan mudahnya mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kita berangkat malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerutan dalam pada alis Itachi tak bisa lagi ditahannya begitu ia menginjakan kakinya ke dalam hotel tempatnya akan menginap selama beberapa hari ke depan, manik kelamnya melihat seorang wanita yang amat ia kenal melambaikan tangan padanya. Wanita yang sudah ia wanti-wanti untuk tidak ia ajak pada perjalanannya kali ini. Karena, jika Anko ada di sini maka sudah pasti orang yang bisa diajak wanita itu untuk menemaninya adalah pria berambut silver yang kini menatap dirinya –lebih tepatnya menatap sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan datar.

Kakashi bukan orang yang bisa tahan untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang berlabelkan kekasih 'sah' dari Itachi. Karena itu juga Itachi tidak mengajak Anko untuk pergi bersamanya kali ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membuatmu merasakan akibatnya karena tidak mengajakku Itachi." –Yah, Itachi sudah sangat merasakan akibatnya berkat teman kecilnya itu. Tujuannya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah sudah beralih menjadi tugas untuk menenangkan singa putih yang sedang meredam amukannya.

"Itachi, sebaiknya aku mengecek kamar kita dulu." Suara barusan membuat Itachi menatap seseorang bertubuh tegap di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau sendiri?" Tanya Itachi, ia melihat beberapa barang yang dibawanya kemari cukup banyak dan tidak mungkin pemuda itu membawanya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pelayan di sini akan membantuku." Kisame melemparkan senyum pada dua orang di depan Itachi dan mengambil alih tas punggung yang dipakai Itachi. "Jangan lupa, kita berkumpul jam tujuh nanti."

"Eh, siapa dia?" Anko menyikut Itachi dan melirik kearah dimana seseorang yang bicara dengan Itachi pergi.

"Temanku." Jawab Itachi sekenanya, pandangannya beralih pada seorang lain yang berdiri di belakang Anko, "Kakashi _san_." Ucapnya sekedar menyapa.

"Nah! Karena kita sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau makan?" Anko mengapit masing-masing lengan Itachi dan Kakashi di kanan dan kirinya. Lalu berjalan cepat menyeret kedua pria yang tak pernah ia tahu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas yang harus kau kerjakan berdua hanya dengannya?" Pertanyaan tak sabaran itu keluar dari bibir Kakashi, ia yang tengah berdiri di beranda kamar hotelnya terlihat tengah menempelkan ponsel hitamnya pada telinganya.

"Dan harus dalam satu kamar? Tidak bisa kah untuk kalian memesan dua kamar?"

'_Aku tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang kau tahu pasti apa Kakashi _san_. Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan dirimu dan Anko.'_ Suara itu menyeruak masuk dalam pendengaran Kakashi. Ia mendengus sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kalau begitu pastikan aku juga mendapatkan hal yang sama dengan kekasihmu itu?"

'_Kau tidak sedang merajuk, bukan?'_

"Hmm... semacam itu." Jawab Kakashi.

'_Aku tidak melihat perbedaan dirimu dengan Sasuke dalam hal ini.'_

"Hei –hei! Kau tidak sedang mengejekku kan Itachi _kun_?" Kakashi terdiam saat mendengar tawa pelan di seberang sana.

'Oyasumi _Kakashi_ san.' Ia mendengus mendengar pengalihan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Itachi.

"_Oyasumi_." –Tut tut tut –

Mata kelam Kakashi menatap layar ponselnya yang mati, ia tersenyum kecil mengingat tawa Itachi yang didengarnya tadi. Satu bulan mengenal pemuda _onyx_ itu, Kakashi bisa melihat perubahan sikap yang ditunjukan Itachi padanya. Dari seseorang yang menutup diri dan seperti tak ingin diganggu wilayahnya dengan Itachi yang sudah terbiasa memberikannya senyum tipis –meski hanya saat mereka berdua saja.

"Kakashi?" Sebuah kepala bersurai hitam menyembul dari samping tirai jendela di belakang Kakashi. "Menelepon siapa?" Ia melangkah mendekati kakashi dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Hanya temanku." Ucap Kakashi, sebelah tangannya memeluk bahu wanita di belakang tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan dahi wanita itu. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Hmm..." Anko menggeleng, "Aku masih belum mengantuk."

"Mau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu mengantuk?" Wajah tanpa _masker_ Kakashi mengukir jelas senyum menggoda di sana.

"Apa kau... " Tangan Anko menarik tali pengikat celana bahan yang dikenakan Kakashi, "Bisa melakukannya –" Anko terkejut saat tubuhnya diangkat Kakashi seperti karung beras dan membawanya masuk. "He –AH! Kakashi! Turunkan aku! Hei!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa Anko _chan_~" Semburat merah langsung menghiasi pipi putih Anko mendengar Kakashi memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Kakashi _baka_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu jika Kakashi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Begitu lama ia mengenal Kakashi dan ia tahu setiap perubahan sikap pemuda itu. Dari hal besar sampai yang terkecil. Dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya saat Itachi yang selalu diam-diam menelepon di tengah malam, atau bahkan _email_ yang berisikan kata-kata tak wajar. Kakashi adalah kekasihnya, ia mempercayai pria itu. Namun suatu kali ia melihat isi pesan diponsel Kakashi. Hatinya ragu, apa Kakashi masih memegang kesetiaannya. Masihkah cinta laki-laki itu untuknya. Atau siapa pengirim _email_ itu. Ia ingin tahu, dan Kakashi nampak tak akan memberikannya jawaban meski ia menunggu.

Seperti hari ini, kali ketiganya Kakashi membatalkan janjinya untuk pergi bersamanya. Pria itu bilang jika _meeting_ di kantornya memakan waktu lama dari yang dia perkirakan. Juga alasan lain seperti ia sudah terlanjur mengucap kata iya saat Naruto meminta bantuannya dalam hal pekerjaan. Dan alasan-alasan lain yang, Anko tahu benar Kakashi tidak akan pernah gunakan.

Bukan membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan, bukan guyonan seperti tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Tetapi alasan-alasan lain yang membuat jauh di dasar hatinya, Anko merasa kecewa.

"Ha~ah."Ia menghela napasnya saat pemikirannya barusan malah membuatnya bertambah pusing lagi. Sudahlah, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal macam-macam tentang Kakashi. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memencet tombol kecil di samping pintu dihadapannya.

_Ting Tong!_

"Ya, siapa –"

Sebelah alis Anko terangkat, ia menatap seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu dengan heran, "Naruto?"

"A –Anko. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Naruto tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat ia melihat wanita berperawakan tomboy itu di depan rumah Itachi. Ia mengumpat dalam hati karena tak ada yang mengatakan jika ia harus berurusan dengan wanita ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau di rumah Itachi?" Tanya balik Anko, iris kelamnya menatap gerak gerik Naruto yang nampak gugup dengan heran. "Kau mengenal Itachi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A –ah, yah. Semacam itu." Terlebih dengan suara bergetar seperti itu.

"_Dobe_ _nii_." Suara seorang anak laki-laki di belakang Naruto membuat kedua orang itu menatap ke balik pintu. Melihat bocah bersurai raven yang dengan wajah merengut dan tatapan tajamnya yang terarah pada pemuda pirang di depannya. Lalu pandangan mata _onyx_ itu beralih pada wanita di belakang Naruto.

"Anko _nii chan_, sedang apa?"

"Sasuke. Lama tidak ketemu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Anto menunduk dan mencubit pipi tembam Sasuke hingga bocah itu meringis. "Apa kakakmu ada?" Tanya Anko.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit merengut, "Aniki lagi main sama Kaka –"

"A –ah. Sasuke, ini sudah waktunya kau makan siang. Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Naruto memotong Ucapan Sasuke, ia mengangkat bocah itu dalam gendongannya. "Itachi sedang tidak di rumah. Aku dimintanya untuk menjaga Sasuke sampai dia kembali."

Anko memicingkan matanya, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ucapnya dengan langkah kaki masuk dalam rumah.

Naruto berdecak dan menurunkan Sasuke dari gendongannya, "Sasuke, kau tunggu di dapur. Jangan keluar sampai aku menemuimu. Mengerti." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang pemuda pirang itu maksudkan.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Anko sekarang. Tubuhnya mematung di depan sebuah pintu yang baru saja ia putar kenopnya. Dan hanya sepersekian detik untuk ia membelalakan matanya. Terdiam karena sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat itu juga. Begitu sesaknya hingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Tes...

Tes...

.

.

.

.

Kakashi tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan terjadi, melihat sang gadis bersurai hitam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia artikan sama sekali. Anko yang melihat bersetubuhan dirinya dengan Itachi. Kakashi merasakan beban derat langsung menghantam tubuhnya saat tetesan-tetesan cairan bening mengalir turun dari mata beriris cream indah itu. Kakashi tak pernah melihat mata itu menangis, tidak sampai saat ini ia melihatnya.

"Anko aku –"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriakan keras itu menghentikan langkah kaki Kakashi. Takut, entah mengapa ia merasakan ketakutan yang mulai merasuki hatinya. Mata yang memancarkan rasa kecewa, terluka... karena dirinya.

"Jangan ... hiks! Jangan pernah mendekat..." Kaki itu perlahan melangkah mundur, terus mundur dengan tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat. Ini bukan kenyataan, ini hanya lelucon. "Hiks... selama ini Kakashi... kau ... I –Itachi..." Anko menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku..." Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. "Kalian... AAAAAH!" Tubuh Anko berbalik dan memacu langkahnya dengan cepat, menabrak seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan terus berlari.

.

.

.

Kakashi terduduk lemas di tengah lantai dengan hanya selapis selimut tipis yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya hingga lutut. Ia meremas kencang rambut keperakan miliknya. Kenapa Anko harus melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, kenapa ia menyakiti wanita yang sudah tiga tahun lamanya menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau mesenyal setelah semuanya bukan?"

"..." Kakashi diam saat Itachi memecah keheningan yang menyesakan diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang jika hubungan ini akan menyakiti orang lain. Dan kau tetap memilih melanjutkannya Kakashi. Aku sudah memberimu pilihan dan kau menjawab iya."

"..."

"Kau sudah memilih untukmenyakitinya Kakashi, sejak awal ini memang tidak benar. Tapi kau meneruskannya."

"..."

"Aku... memberimu pilihan untuk menyakiti Anko."

Diam, Itachi hanya bermaksud untuk melirik pemuda _onyx_ yang duduk di atas tempat. Namun sekarang, yang ia lihat adalah lelehan cairan bening yang jatuh dari _onyx_ sang pemuda, cairan bening yang terus mengalir hingga dagu dan jatuh membasahi selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh tanpa sehelai benang itu.

Ia menyakiti Anko.

Ia menyakiti... Itachi.

"Aku yang membuat –mu mengambil jalan berliku. Membuatmu meneruskan perasaan yang tidak seharusnya. Aku –"

_Grep_!

"Jangan bicara lagi." Kakashi merengkuh erat tubuh Itachi, memeluk tubuh yang tak disangkanya bergetar hebat dengan isakan yang nampak ditahannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis Itachi."

'Aku yang membuat kalian mengalami ini. Keegoisanku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PERGI!"

"Maaf."

"AKU BILANG PERGI BRENGSEK!"

_Plak_!

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!"

Kakashi tahu wanita yang terus berteriak dan menamparnya sekarang sudah hancur. Hati dan hidupnya hancur karena dirinya. Karena ia yang menyakitinya, menghianati kepercayaan yang telah diterimanya dari sang wanita. Karena itu berapa kalipun Kakashi mererima tamparan, pukulan bahkan lemparan sebuah gelas kaca yang membuat kepalanya mengalirkan darah, Kakashi menerima semua itu. Bahkan jika Anko ingin membunuhnya sekarang, ia akan dengan senang hati membunuh dirinya sendiri agar wanita itu tak perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf."

"BERHENTI MENGUCAP KATA MAAF TAK BERGUNAMU! PERGIII! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI KAKASHI!"

"Maaf."

"Berhenti... hiks... berhenti meminta maafku... kumohon.. hiks.. pergi Kakashi..."

"Maaf."

"Hiks... aku mohon Kakashi... ti-tidak cukupkah kau membuatku hancur..." Tubuh Anko berlutut, tangannya menyatu di atas kepalanya dengan gemetaran begitu kentara. "Kumohon tinggalkan aku..."

"Maaf."

"AAAAARGH!" Kedua tangan Anko meremas kencang rambutnya. Ia berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Kakashi hingga menabrak lemari kaca di belakang pemuda itu. "Sakit! Kau pikir hatiku ini terbuat dari apa Kakashi... apa tiga tahun hiks... tiga tahun tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Maaf."

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Maaf."

"Apa laki-laki sialan itu lebih menarik dariku. APA KAU SUDAH MENJADI ORANG MENJIJIKAN PECINTA _HOMOSEX_ KAKASHI!"

"Maaf."

"Haha... maaf... maaf... MAAF! Jika kau mau maaf dariku maka putuskan dia!" Anko mencengkram kerah kemeja Kakashi dan menatap manik kelam yang memandangnya penuh penyesalan. "Tinggalkan dia!"

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan Itachi... ia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung manik _cream_ Anko. "Aku tidak bisa."

Cengkraman Anko mengerat, "Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintainya."

_Plak_!

Tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kanan Kakashi. "LALU KAU ANGGAP APA SELAMA TIGA TAHUN KITA BERSAMA! SEBUAH LELUCON, KAKASHI?!"

"Maafkan aku."

"PERGI!"

"Maaf."

Anko melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Kakashi dan menarik napasnya kasar, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Kakashi. "Aku butuh waktu, aku mohon dengan segala hormatku kau bersedia untuk pergi Kakashi."

"..." Ia tak perlu bertanya seberapa sakit yang dirasakan wanita di depannya ini akibat ulahnya. Ia sangat tahu. Mata yang sembab, menandakan jika mata itu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air matanya. mata yang memancarkan luka yang ia goreskan dalam hari wanita itu. Ia mengangguk dalam diam, tubuhnya berbalik dan menghampiri pintu coklat di depannya. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

–Cklek! _Blam_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi menatap rumah bergaya minimalis di depannya dengan sendu sebelum beralih pada pemuda yang terus menungguinya di depan rumah itu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau terluka." Mata Kakashi terpejam saat tangan porselen Itachi menyentuh luka dikepalanya.

"Dia butuh waktu." Ucap Kakashi. "Dia akan memaafkan kita."

Tak ada sahutan, Itachi diam dengan mata yang berusaha ia pertahankan untuk tetap datar. Menguatkan Kakashi dan dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk tetap memikirkan hal baik. Anko akan memaafkan Kakashi, setidaknya hanya Kakashi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Itachi." Tangan itu saling menggeggam, berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Sumpah... akhirnya gaje banget =_=

Silahkan pilih benda-benda tajam dibawah ini untuk kalian lemparkan padaku. *nyodorin kapak, piso, paku, gergaji, gunting, linggis, pacul*

Aku siap untuk masuk rumah sakit jika kalian anggap fic ini menggelikan dan abal pake banget.. T^T

Baru kali ini aku bikin KakaIta.. dan mengarah ke sad ending begini lagi.. amsyong deh.. nggak banget ini untuk dipublis di FFn! , #mencak-mencak

So, mau kasih aku kritikan adan saran?

Reviewnya~~~~

Eh... di atas itu bukan endingnya loh... yang bawah ini baru ending.. *nunjuk-nunjuk epilogue*

**Epilogue**

Ini musim semi yang indah, seindah iris mata berbeda warna yang memantulkan hijaunya tunas-tunas pohon baru dan pucuk kecil pada tangkai pohon yang sempat berguguran.

"Kau ingat tempat ini, Itachi _kun_?" Wajah dibalik _masker_ Kakashi mengukir senyum saat mendengar gumaman singkat dari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku melihatmu duduk di sini."

"Dua tahun lalu." Sambung Itachi.

Kakashi menoleh dan kembali tersenyum, "Benar, dua tahun lalu."

"Anikiiii!"

Kakashi dan Itachi menoleh pada asal teriakan barusan. Melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berlarian mencoba menghindar dari kejaran pemuda berambut pirang yang ditutupi bubuk-bubuk putih yang menutupi kulit tan diwajahnya.

"Gaah! _Teme gaki_! Kemari kau!"

"Jangan mengejarku _Dobe_ _nii_!"

"Lihat yang kau lakukan pada wajahku! Kemari kau! Kuceburkan ke laut baru tahu rasa!"

Mereka akrab, Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya yang berlarian kencang mengelilingi taman bersama –menghindari- Naruto. Ia tak menyangka jika pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto yang terus bertengkar menjadikan mereka teman dengan tautan usia yang begitu jauh.

"Kakashi! Itachi!" Panggilan itu membuat keduanya kembali menatap ke depan. Kakashi melambai saat seorang wanita terlihat berlarian kecil kearah mereka.

"Kau terlambat." Ucap Itachi, ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan menatap orang yang tengah menunduk dan mengatur napasnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut.

"Aku... hah... tadi aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan." Wanita itu menegakan tubuhnya dan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya saat melihat Kakashi menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan, 'Kau sedang menyindirku?' padanya.

"Jangan mengejekku Anko." Ujar Kakashi.

"Hehe... ah –tunngu sebentar." Anko menoleh kearah belakangnya, "Obito! Kenapa larimu lambat sekali sih!" Teriakan itu membuat Kakashi menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Hah... hah... kau yang terlalu cepat Anko _chan_!"

_Pletak_!

Satu jitakan dengan mulus mendarat di kepala bersurai hitam Obito. "Jangan pernah memanggilku Anko _chan_ lagi atau kau akan merasakan jitakan kedua dariku!"

"B –baik!"

Kakashi terkekeh saat Obito terlihat begitu tak berdayanya saat berhadapan dengan Anko. Ia hanya bisa memberikan semangat untuk Obito agar pemuda itu bisa tahan dengan sifat wanita tomboy itu.

"Akhir bahagia?" Kakashi menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang juga menatapnya. Mata berbeda warnanya menyipit dan menggenggam lebih erat jemari Itachi. "Ya, akhir bahagia." Ucapnya sebagai jawaban dari semua keinginan mereka.

Sebuah akhir yang bahagia.


End file.
